In general, a lighting lamp using LEDs is advantageous for generating a high-brightness light with a low-capacity power supply, and has thus found a range of applications such as decorating or indoor lighting lamps. In particular, an LED lighting lamp in form of a conventional fluorescent lamp is known to combine a main body made of aluminum materials, where an LED module and a PCB are mounted, with a tubular fluorescent cover.
Technical background of the present invention is also disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0120885 (Published on Nov. 25, 2009 titled as “LED Lighting Lamp”).